<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>真心半解 by hanblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505534">真心半解</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanblue/pseuds/hanblue'>hanblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>F4 Thailand (TV), F4 Thailand (TV) RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Coming Out, Drama &amp; Romance, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Out of Character, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, pottery making</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanblue/pseuds/hanblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“爱让我愤怒、猜忌、恐惧，不止一次，爱让我成为了怪物，爱只会搞砸我的人生，让我质疑爱人和挚友，去你妈的爱。”</p><p>Kavin本以为可以用朋友的身份无止境地与Thyme周旋、纠缠，但他逐渐发现自己根本做不到，尤其是在Gorya出现之后。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gorya/Ren (F4 Thailand TV), Kavin/MJ (friends), Kavin/Thyme (F4 Thailand TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 突然出现的女孩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>在这个故事里，Ren、MJ、Gorya都是可爱的恋爱小帮手 ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     </p><p>
  <strong>       I.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>       “爱让我愤怒、猜忌、恐惧，不止一次，爱让我成为了怪物，爱只会搞砸我的人生，让我质疑爱人和挚友，去你妈的爱。”</p><p> </p><p>       Kavin自认是个世故圆滑的人精。</p><p>       外人眼里看起来是位文质彬彬谈吐不凡搞艺术的公子哥，虽然是世家财阀家的小儿子，做起事来却细致周到不出分毫差错，待人接物通常四分热，不近不疏，亲切感和距离感都刚刚好，是个做戏做全套，让人挑不出错的狐狸般的人物。从小耳闻目染家族里七七八八的烂事，再加上好朋友MJ家里混黑道，Kavin知道的和用过的手段不算少，可他从不觉得自己是个卑鄙气窄的人。</p><p> </p><p>      直到Gorya的出现。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       刚开始只是抱着看热闹的心情等着Thyme这回能搅出什么浪来，但半个月来的桩桩件件好像都在告诉他 — 狼崽子似乎有点过于上心了。</p><p> </p><p>       具体怎么毁人情缘Kavin没做过也不清楚，不过嘛，想象力这种东西艺术家多的是，随便动点脑筋，Kavin发现自己下三滥的手段比比皆是，丝毫不比那些他看不惯的渣滓们来的差劲。   </p><p> </p><p>       Gorya和她周边的人当然是首当其冲的受害者。</p><p> </p><p>       认真说起来，其实他也没干什么，只不过故意卡在中午的人流高峰期去了一趟鲜少光顾的学校餐厅用餐，端着餐盘装作找不到座位的样子，左顾右盼，等着身后出了名的三位恶女邀请自己落座。不经意间透露出Thyme似乎在追求Gorya的消息，再演出一副后悔多舌的正人君子模样，接着三嘱咐原本就对Thyme芳心暗托的姑娘们千万不要针对Gorya，一定别做出什么过分的事来。</p><p> </p><p>       当然了，结果是明摆着的，Gorya连着三天课间都被锁在不同的卫生间里出不来。</p><p> </p><p>       也是个蠢的。</p><p> </p><p>       不过奇怪的是，每次去搭救Gorya的人竟然都是Ren。</p><p> </p><p>       Gorya当着全年级的面骂过两次人，叫Thyme离自己远点，事后听Thyme在休息室里骂骂咧咧边发神经当然是少不了的，但结果是，这男人依旧一副不依不饶誓不罢休的样子。那他能怎么样呢？只好又对Youn下手，毕竟Gorya最受不了别人动她朋友了。</p><p> </p><p>      Youn是个单纯可爱的，偏偏看男人的眼光不好，自古英雄救美最能博得姑娘好感，招数俗气但不耽误好用，夜店里替女孩收拾了恶心人的前男友，又因为巧合和女孩吃了两回饭，一来二去，Youn被迷得五迷三道。目的达成之后当然要尽快伤了对方的心，一句 “抱歉我只是把你当朋友，而且我有喜欢的人了” 就给女孩发了好人卡，不过Kavin发誓，这句话本身一点不掺假，他确实把Youn当朋友，不然伤人的方法有一百种他绝不会选这么不痛不痒的理由。心有所属更是事实，不然他Kavin哪有闲心来掺和别人的破事。</p><p> </p><p>      不过喜欢归喜欢，告不告诉对方就又是另一回事了。</p><p> </p><p>      Gorya为了Youn的事对Thyme发怒显然在Kavin意料之中，但没想到的是，女孩子冲进休息室找人麻烦的时候他和Ren刚好也在。Gorya对他这个当事人兼“加害者”倒还算客气，甚至还点头打了个招呼，浑身上下的火气都砸在了右手边的Thyme身上，言语间不外乎是警告对方离自己远一点，更别再让乱七八糟的人靠近Youn。一贯暴脾气的Thyme出了鬼似的没怎么说话，只是中途意味深长地看了身边的朋友两眼，Kavin莫名觉得后脑勺发凉，开口装作要道歉，不想却被Gorya打断，</p><p> </p><p>       “前辈你不用道歉，我知道都是Thyme的主意，与你无关。”</p><p> </p><p>       Kavin低头挑眉，竟然还有盟军帮忙开罪，有够可爱。</p><p> </p><p>       “喂！你跟你说的话你听清楚了吗？！”一通话说完也不见沙发上的人有反应，Gorya气急败坏地又吼了一句。</p><p> </p><p>       “不好意思，我替我朋友道歉，我保证他不会再去找Youn了，你放心。这样可以了吗？”Thyme皱着眉头缓缓起身与Gorya平视，目光真诚，期间不忘低头看了一眼Kavin。</p><p> </p><p>        Gorya大概是没想到Thyme这种人竟然会替朋友道歉，显得有点吃惊，梗着脖子看鬼一样盯了Thyme一会，恶狠狠地甩下一句，</p><p> </p><p>       “不要再有下次！”，便踩着铃声回去上课了。</p><p> </p><p>       不顺眼，非常不顺眼，我Kavin做了什么事，凭什么你来给她道歉！</p><p> </p><p>       “请问我有让你帮我道歉吗？”Kavin扔下手里的pad从沙发上起身，用力拉了拉有些起皱的外套，声音谙谙的，带着股似有似无的炭火味儿。</p><p> </p><p>       “不然呢？让你再去招惹Youn？”Thyme眼睛瞪得圆圆的，一副气急败坏的样子。</p><p> </p><p>        Ren被两人的火气烫到，合上手里的诗集拼命往沙发尽头挪了挪，啧，可千万不要伤及无辜。</p><p> </p><p>       “你怎么知道我这次不是认真的？”Kavin撇着嘴冷笑。</p><p> </p><p>       “拜托！Kavin！你换女人的速度比我姐在老佛爷扫荡新品还快！”</p><p> </p><p>      “哈..实话告诉你好了，我见她一个月多了，到现在还没舍得本垒打..你懂吧？”Kavin不知道自己是怎么了，为了激怒对方开始口不择言说些莫须有的垃圾话。</p><p> </p><p>      “Wow.. too much information.”Ren憋着笑忍不住插嘴。</p><p> </p><p>      “别跟我说这些，我不想听！总之不许你再去找Youn！你听见没有？”</p><p> </p><p>      “一个追女人还要我给你上课的傻子凭什么管我？”</p><p> </p><p>      “你？你他妈...”</p><p> </p><p>      Thyme被噎得半天说不出话来，火气没处撒，卯起劲来一脚踢翻了腿边的脚凳，男孩剧烈起伏的胸口告诉Kavin对方现在到底有多生气，可他心里却因此止不住生出一丝喜悦来。</p><p> </p><p>      “Kavin！别让我再看见你！” Thyme用力抓了把头发快步摔门而去，走出去老远还能听见皮鞋噔噔噔猛踏在走廊地板上的声响。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      “你知道你们俩这样很蠢吧？”Ren在沙发上盘起腿来，支着胳膊仰头一脸好笑得看着Kavin。</p><p> </p><p>      “闭嘴。”Kavin背对着朋友，一副没好气的样子。</p><p> </p><p>      “Gorya被人锁在卫生间里泼水跟你有关吧？”</p><p> </p><p>      “怎么，你喜欢她？”</p><p> </p><p>      答非所问。</p><p> </p><p>      “我当然喜欢她了，就像你喜欢Thyme一样不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>      “知道跟我有关你怎么不直接告诉他？”</p><p> </p><p>      Kavin耳朵瞬间充了血，嘴上还在冷静地兜圈子。</p><p> </p><p>      “告诉他了前因后果，还怎么看日日剧啊，MJ和我都觉得可有意思了，两个什么都不知道的笨蛋整天你来我往，把身边人都当傻子。原本以为Kavin你怎么样至少也要比Thyme聪明点，但我现在真是有点后悔压你了，果然还是MJ更了解你一点。”Ren说话慢慢悠悠的，却句句戳人脊梁骨。</p><p> </p><p>      “...你们俩又在赌什么？”</p><p> </p><p>      “这个你就别管了，总之呢，我会永远为Kavin应援的！”Ren站起身来，半个身子紧紧贴着Kavin，也不顾对方的挣扎，故意恶心巴拉地尖着嗓子学二次元少女的声音大喊了一句。</p><p> </p><p>      “离我远点！变态！”Kavin一把把Ren推回沙发上，顺手捡起被Thyme弄掉在地上的线毯，恶狠狠地丢在朋友脸上，逃也似的缩着脖子去了隔壁的阅览室，气呼呼的样子颇有点刚刚Thyme的味道。</p><p> </p><p>       Ren也不恼，顺势展开毯子盖在身上，长腿一翘躺平下来，准备在沙发上补个眠，午后透过纱帘的阳光铺在脸上是软软的，晒得人懒洋洋。</p><p> </p><p>       校园生活好像要变得有趣起来了呢，意识出走之前Ren好笑地想着。</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>        tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 男人间的对话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>       II.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “爱一个人也需要资格吗，爱就爱呗，人的自由意志留着煮汤喝呀？”</p>
<p>    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      砰..砰..砰..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      空旷的桌球室里潦草地只开了三两盏灯，两束笔直的光吊在桌子上方，活像是电影审讯室里的装备，明暗对比大得实在有些晃眼。粗暴的击杆声、鞋底踩在地毯上发出的簌簌声，还有桌球不断相互碰撞直至落袋的闷响，周边昏暗的光线让MJ的听觉没原由地灵敏起来，看来有人还在不高兴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      MJ忍不住用球杆重重敲了两下新铺的原木地板，提醒一脸杀气的朋友回神。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “嗯？”一杆入洞，Kavin抬起身来皱眉看着朋友。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “求你了，有气可以不要往我身上撒吗？”MJ手臂一撑，一屁股坐上台球桌，故作悲情地撇着嘴朝Kavin眨了眨眼睛，身后的右手偷偷摸摸把6号球换了个位置。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “我怎么你了？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “拜托...竞技游戏竞技游戏，有来有往才有意思，你一个人都快把桌上的球打完了，还要我在这里干什么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      MJ从桌子上跳下来，半倚着球杆偏头盯着明显状态不对的朋友，Kavin被看的不自在，后退一步道，</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “那换你来。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      MJ摇了摇头觉得好笑，弯下腰来，砰，一杆入洞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “pussy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “什么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “别在这装耳聋，我说你孬，听清了吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “知道个屁你就骂我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Kavin气不过，俯下身来，一屁股挤走第二杆失手了还准备继续击球的MJ。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       砰，打偏了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       他妈的，诸事不顺。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      MJ也不着急，慢慢悠悠地晃去球桌对面，弯着腰长臂一挥，6号球入袋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “Gorya那么倒霉是因为你吧？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “你怎么知道的？”Kavin下意识觉得窘迫，和Ren不一样，他不喜欢让MJ知道诸如此Ren的污糟事，对方敏感的神经末梢总会让他产生“我对朋友产生了不好的影响”，这种莫名其妙的愧疚感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “蟹啊？我炸你的..Kavin，不愧是我最好的朋友哈哈哈哈..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      ...靠，掉以轻心了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Kavin扔下球杆一屁股坐进椅子里，身体深深地陷入柔软的靠垫，彻底不想玩了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “干嘛？你第一天知道我心肠坏？我做的烂事多了去了，不差这一两件。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      开始自暴自弃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      MJ不再嬉皮笑脸，放下球杆在朋友身边坐定。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       自己好朋友们的精神状态都不太正常这事，MJ其实是知道的，但他不知道的是Thyme和Kavin两位已经变态到这个份上了。不要误会，他不是恐同，只是他实在受不了Kavin和Thyme之间所谓的“恋爱教学”活动，还是在他家酒店的餐厅里，所以你们俩“授课”为什么要来白嫖我？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      扯远了...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      总之他真的受不了两个人各怀鬼胎面对面共进晚餐的样子，实在太恶心了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      想象一下，平常在校园里凶神恶煞横行霸道的Thyme，一身明显精心搭配过的西装，乖乖巧巧地坐在餐桌前，一脸甜蜜地给他对面的Kavin添酒递汤，眼睛里的星星比他家餐厅顶上的水晶吊灯还亮。更别说他不小心撞见两人在洗手间隔间里磕磕碰碰的挣扎声，以及Kavin来路不明的闷哼和Thyme嘴里让他头皮发麻的荤话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      救命，而且这已经不是第一次了，我MJ怎么会这么倒霉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      朋友的感情生活MJ一贯不愿意多嘴，但Thyme和Kavin最近愈演愈烈的战火已经严重影响到了他们四个的团建活动，他觉得自己的生活节奏受到了冒犯，隐形老大是时候出来主持大局了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “你知道我和Ren在打赌吧？我把钱全压Thyme身上了”，尝试抛出话头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “...你们俩赌什么了？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     不错，鱼饵咬了一半，</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “当然是压你们俩谁先忍不住结束这场荒唐的推拉。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “你怎么知道不会是我？”Kavin呛声，</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     啧啧，怎么变得跟Thyme一样经不住刺激。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “因为你和Thyme不一样，你狠不下心，忍受、让步、自我怀疑，从小就这样，”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “是，因为我和他本来不一样。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      在外人看来，他Kavin和Thyme大概是没什么差别的，都是财阀家里不懂事的小儿子，一个没了妈，一个爸爸卧病在床。事实是，没妈的那个，爸爸是个睡学生的风流鬼；爸爸昏迷的那个，妈妈是个不近人情的女强人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      他们也各自有长姐和长兄。Thyme的姐姐温柔强势，和妈妈一样能力出众，是常年管教他的那位。Kavin的哥哥则是个成了年就逃出家门的软蛋，把家里所有的破事抛掷脑后，吃着公司股份的红利在国外追求自我，常年不着家。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      结论就是，Thyme生性乖张宠爱傍身，是家族控股占大头的企业继承人，以后怕是没人拦得住他追求爱情追求自由。而Kavin家不一样，股东之间千丝万缕的宗亲关系压得人喘不过气，家族里搞艺术的人，表面上看起来都是浪漫自由、解放天性的浪子，实则个个阴仄，口舌他人、控制舆论的手段Kavin从小看到大。年轻有才气的艺术家因为一点小事被众人一脚踹下神坛的惨案，早两年他还会唏嘘不已，现在却也只剩下冷眼旁观 — 别可怜别人了，说不定步他们后尘就是你自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       所以他要忍，必须要忍，就算要被粉碎、化浆、研磨再研磨、承受1300度的高温，他也要忍，因为没人会帮他兜底。他不想外公和妈妈的心血分崩离析，流落他人之手，更不愿意Thyme成为他的“把柄”和“软肋”，那个看起来暴暴燥燥目中无人，实则敏感温柔的男孩，值得更好的词汇和他相配。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “MJ，我没资格爱他，可是又不想把手放开，又蠢又坏..”Kavin表情木木的，一时半刻无法从错杂的思绪里抽出身来，只是满脸的忧虑和无措。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “爱一个人也需要资格吗，爱就爱呗，人的自由意志留着煮汤喝呀？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “你不懂..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “Okay，爱不爱的我的确没有发言权，但是Kavin，每个人都是一座孤岛，沟通和求助有时候是我们之间唯一的桥梁。你和Thyme之间的事只有你们俩能解决，但你家里的问题，特别是你爸爸和哥哥那一大一小两个混蛋，只要你开口，我父亲和Ren的爷爷，有一百种方法让他们俩滚回来好好承担责任，再不济，慢慢对付你家里那些麻麻赖赖的亲戚，我们也有的是精力。总之我只希望你记住，Kavin，你不是头没有退路的孤狼。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “..我..真的可以这样吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “当然，只要你想。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “拜托！你们是两个刚成年的高中生！你们只是在早恋！难不成你已经准备好表白之后直接去英国婚姻登记、参加骄傲月游行然后顺便领养一男一女了吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      果然，MJ是不可能正经超过二十分钟的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “你闭嘴..等你有喜欢的人你就懂了..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “呕！恶心！装什么纯情，你们俩在我家餐厅洗手间里瞎搞的事以为我不知道吗？两个死gay..”MJ一脸鄙夷地看着眼前的朋友，跟自己一个模子里倒出来的渣男突然这么深情，真是有被冒犯到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “MJ，我提醒你哦，不要在Thyme面前装恐同，他很呆，会当真。”Kavin被噎了一下，耳朵烧得通红，还不忘假装镇定地训斥满嘴跑火车的MJ。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “知道了知道了..我心里有数。倒是你，现在，立刻，马上，拿出你的电话，当着我的面打给Thyme，约他。”MJ抄起胳膊挑了挑眉，拼命向Kavin躺在茶几上的手机努嘴，一副“我在盯着你”的欠揍样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Kavin还是有点犹豫，或者说害怕，明晃晃的“A-Thyme”就呆在通讯簿的顶端，指尖只需轻轻一触就能接通对方柔软的声线，可手指却像有千斤重。喜欢是一回事，告白就是另一回事了，“有前科”的自己会被相信吗？能被接受吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      绝不给Kavin任何逃避的机会，MJ冲过来抓着朋友的手在屏幕上就是一通乱戳，电话很快被接通，好像对方一直在那头守着似的，Kavin没想到Thyme电话接的那么快，手忙脚乱的样子一下暴露出毛头小子的本质。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “说！话！”，MJ摆出夸张的嘴型，在一旁无声地狂笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “喂..喂..Thyme吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “额... 之前的约会课还没上完，明天继续？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “好的，明天老地方见，晚安。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Kavin挂了电话抿着嘴坐在椅子里一动不动，神情肃穆的像是刚刚完成了什么壮举。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “啧啧..Pussy.”MJ抚额。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      诶？等下...什么老地方？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      不会又是我家酒店吧...蟹啊...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     tbc.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 该死的巧合</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>      III.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    </p><p>      “爱是一份礼物，不是你能给，才表示你有，而是你给了，你就有了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      Thyme接到Kavin电话的时候正在家里陪姐姐看《每分钟120击》，作为仅有的观众之一却并不怎么专心。手机一直被握在手里，机身捂得滚烫，屏幕反反复复暗了又亮，几次解锁都停留在Line的界面上，Kavin的名字赫然写在左上角。</p><p> </p><p>      Thyme不知道自己在等什么。</p><p> </p><p>      周四不欢而散之后，周末转眼已经过了一半，哪里都没有男孩的影子，他真的有在乎我吗，Thyme忍不住想。说出来可能连MJ和Ren都不信，从小到大，他和Kavin之间起了冲突，其实几乎都是看起来脾气暴躁、没有耐性的自己先道歉。</p><p> </p><p>      带金丝眼镜男孩的眼里风景很多，来来往往的人、转瞬而逝的物似乎都难以在他心上多做停留，对方习惯了插着兜在前头不紧不慢地走，Thyme也就耐着性子亦步亦趋地跟，听起来一点都不Thyme吧，但有时候喜欢一个人就是会让你变得不像自己。</p><p> </p><p>      明明焦躁踌躇了两天，接起电话的那刻Thyme却很平静，Kavin再次发出了“约会指导”的邀约，平和的语调间颇有些求和的意味，Thyme欣然应允，毕竟没有任何不去的理由 — 他从来不会错过任何和Kavin单独相处的机会：小组阅读作业、空手道自由练习、零点首映的电影，甚至是修学旅行分房，Thyme的小动作常常明显到旁人都看不下去。</p><p> </p><p>      但此刻他却突然有一种“就是明天了”的沉重感。</p><p> </p><p>      “Thyme，我觉得我们还是只当朋友比较好”，他已经做好听这话的准备了。</p><p> </p><p>      应该作何反应呢？</p><p> </p><p>     笑着说“当然了，我们不一直是好朋友吗”，还是直接一不做二不休倾诉所有真心？大不了就是被拒绝，然后像缩头乌龟一样躲去国外念书而已。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      Thyme有时候真的不得不感谢自己的情绪调节障碍，比如现在，委屈爆发带来的强烈不适和冲动让他大脑空白，一声不大不小的“姐，我喜欢男人”合着电影角色的齐声祝福一起回荡在有点空荡的家庭影院里。</p><p> </p><p>     “嗯哼。”Ming显得异常平静，似乎全然陷在剧情中，连头都没有回一下。</p><p> </p><p>     “你就这个反应？” Thyme觉得自己有时候实在看不懂这个姐姐。</p><p> </p><p>     “你觉得我会是什么反应？”</p><p> </p><p>     “至少也要倒吸一口凉气，再大呼小叫两句吧。”</p><p> </p><p>      Ming叹了口气，在沙发上摸索了一会找到遥控器，费了半天劲把电影按了暂停才终于回过头来看向弟弟。</p><p> </p><p>     “喜欢什么人是你的自由，你不用特地向我报备，就像我不需要特意告诉你我喜欢男人、是个异性恋一样，这不公平，你懂吗？你是我弟弟，我爱你是不会因为任何事情改变的，尤其不会因为你喜欢男生而改变。”</p><p> </p><p>      从小到大Ming都没这么温柔似水地对弟弟说过几次话，昏暗的光线容易让人心生脆弱，Thyme心里的委屈和不安堆积到了峰值，在黑暗里一下爆发出来，闷哼着扑进姐姐怀里，边发脾气似的抽噎道，</p><p> </p><p>     “可是我喜欢的人不喜欢我怎么办..”</p><p> </p><p>     “想知道一个人喜不喜欢你，不要用眼睛看，也不要用耳朵听，要用心..傻瓜..”Ming抚了抚弟弟一颤一颤的肩膀，又用力揉了揉男孩软趴趴的头发轻声安慰道。</p><p> </p><p>     “你怎么什么都知道...”</p><p> </p><p>     “那是当然。所以呢？我们可以继续看电影了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>     “让我再抱一会..”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      可惜倔驴就是倔驴，Thyme铁了心笃定Kavin第二天约他就是为了了断，整个人抽抽搭搭地在阳台坐到半夜，活像个即将遭人遗弃的狗狗。</p><p> </p><p>      Thyme心情不好的时候总归有人要遭殃，之前通常受罪的都是管家伯伯，再不就是F4的三位，可怜的Gorya死也不会想到这次竟然轮到了她这个倒霉蛋。</p><p> </p><p>      “Thyme..你知道现在几点吗？我这儿不提供24小时售后服务，客服也是要睡觉的..而且我们不是说好一锤子买卖的吗？”Gorya半夜突然被枕边的手机震动声惊醒，魂飞出去一半，精神涣散得后悔自己没有养成睡前关机的好习惯，给了小人可趁之机。</p><p> </p><p>      “你家店铺的房租帮你再续一年。”</p><p> </p><p>      “...时间地点项目。”</p><p> </p><p>      “明天上午9点，艺大，陪我挑个罐子。”</p><p> </p><p>      “就这么简单？”</p><p> </p><p>      “就这么简单。”</p><p> </p><p>      “好的，老爷，明天见。”</p><p> </p><p>       啪，对面已经挂了。</p><p> </p><p>       没礼貌的臭小子！我... 算了算了，客户是上帝客户是上帝，Gorya默念。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      艺大的美术学院是Kavin外公生前一度执教的地方，不出意外，明年Kavin也会来这里念书。老人还在的时候Kavin就常常来溜达，有时候还会和美院的学生一起旁听个半节课，外公走了以后几乎都是Thyme陪着来，就怕他一个人触景生情。</p><p> </p><p>      从学校南门进去一直往里走，绕过米隆的雕像左拐就是陶瓷艺术系学生们的工作间和教授们的办公处，是一幢只有四层、看着非常不起眼的灰白色建筑，Kavin外公以前的办公室就在二楼。几乎每层走廊两边的置物架上都杂乱摆放着学生们的工具和练习作品：出故障的转盘、整箱的雕刻刀、风干中的陶胚、磕裂了的瓷碗、烧坏的盘子、码的整整齐齐等待上釉烧制的瓶瓶罐罐。Kavin几乎每次离开大楼时都能从学长学姐那里收到或是买到心仪的物件，东西们多半刚开始都呆在这些不起眼的架子上，Thyme一直很好奇男孩是怎么从这些废墟里发现宝藏的。</p><p> </p><p>      Thyme不想让最后一次“约会”有任何缺憾，礼物、鲜花、音乐、灯光，或许还有美妙的性，都是Kavin教给他的，一样也不可以少。只是他实在不好意思叫Ren和MJ来陪他给Kavin挑礼物，思来想去只能来迫害Gorya。再说了，挑个罐子的功夫换一年的房租，这种好事哪里找。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      只是他该死的没想到Kavin今天也会来这里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 突如其来的告白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>      IV.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      在楼梯间里碰见Kavin的两分钟前Gorya还在喋喋不休地抱怨他这单活的艰险程度，叽叽喳喳把Thyme烦得要死，</p><p> </p><p>      “我本来以为被锁在卫生间里泼泼水已经是最坏的情况了，不过反正每次Ren前辈都会及时救驾所以也还好。但你知道吗，我每周的排球课都是和Kavin前辈一起上的...分到同一组的时候还好些，只是被无视而已，但假如运气不好被分到对面组的时候，他每次跳起来发球的那个力道和盯着我的眼神..那个眼神你知道吧？”</p><p> </p><p>      Gorya夸张地比了个自戳双目的手势，</p><p> </p><p>      “我感觉他恨不得自己手上的排球是我的脑袋...要不是职业素养过硬，再加上你这单我确实赚的有点多，我早就跪在他脚边坦白一切，告诉Kavin学长其实是你逼我假装被追求，好让他吃醋的了。Thyme我真的不懂欸，他都那~样了，你还有什么可担心的？瞎子都看的出来他喜欢你好吧..”</p><p> </p><p>      “...那是你不懂我们之间的状态。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       ......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       谁知一抬头Kavin懒懒地站在窗台边理外套，皮笑肉不笑地盯着两人。</p><p> </p><p>      “没想到晚上见我之前你还有约会呢...Gorya同学，早啊！”Kavin先开了口。</p><p> </p><p>      “啊..Kavin学长好...”Gorya被盯得发慌，脑子里开始飞快分析目前形势，尴尬得恨不得立马开溜。</p><p> </p><p>      “Gorya同学也喜欢陶艺吗？”Kavin假装不经意的一瞥，朝Gorya手里通体澄黄的镂空烛台淡淡地抬了抬下巴。</p><p> </p><p>      “你先走吧，有空再联系，今天谢了。”Thyme从Gorya手中接过烛台，拍了拍女孩的背示意她先走。尴尬到脚趾抓地的Gorya仿佛得到了特赦，双手合十朝Kavin欠了欠身就想溜，心想可别再联系我了，不料却又被人叫住。</p><p> </p><p>      “Gorya同学去哪里？我刚好也要走，顺路带你一程。”</p><p> </p><p>       救命！救命！谁来救救我！Gorya头皮发麻</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       “不用，她自己有腿。”</p><p> </p><p>       “是啊是啊，学长我可以自己走的，那地方很近的..非常近！”Gorya要哭了。</p><p> </p><p>       “Thyme我怎么教你的？对待女孩子要体贴一点。”</p><p> </p><p>       “别说这个了，你过来和我谈谈。”</p><p> </p><p>       “我们不是约了晚上吗，我白天也有别的安排。”Kavin不自觉地咬了咬也字。</p><p> </p><p>       “我等不到晚上了，就现在！立刻！马上！”Thyme被激得忍不住提高了音量，带着怒意的尾音在楼梯间里回荡。</p><p> </p><p>       “那我先走了！你们慢慢聊！学校见！Kavin学长再见！”Gorya见势猛地向两人再次鞠了个躬，边往楼下冲边道别，见鬼一样飞快逃离了这个是非之地。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       “你女朋友还挺可爱，我果然把你教得..唔！&amp;%#*@#!”大概率是因为和Thyme在一起呆久了，Kavin最近也养成了生起气来口不择言的坏习惯，不料还没说完就被人捂住嘴巴连推带拽的甩进了走廊尽头紧挨着楼梯间的文印室里。</p><p> </p><p>       Kavin匆匆一眼扫过去，所有打印机都是开机状态，甚至有一台还在不断向外吐刚刚印刷好的讲义，明显有人前脚刚离开放着机器在这工作。</p><p> </p><p>       “唔哼！&amp;%*@#！！&amp;*%#！”Kavin徒劳地在Thyme怀里挣扎，却只是白白被越压越紧，低不了头的Kavin甚至感觉到Thyme一条长腿用力挤过来，站在了自己两腿中间。</p><p> </p><p>       该死的力量差！</p><p> </p><p>       他可不想被别人撞见自己满面通红被Thyme捂着嘴压在文印室墙上哼哼唧唧的样子，别的地方也就算了，可这里是外公工作过的地方！Kavin刚想放弃挣扎示个弱，Thyme却先开口了，</p><p> </p><p>       “这些话我原本打算留到晚上再说，可你非要这样，那就现在告诉你好了。”</p><p> </p><p>       Thyme被气的着急上火，鼻头这会儿还冒着汗，一张俊脸离得Kavin极近，浓密的眼睫因为紧张一刻不停地忽闪忽闪眨动着，连带着呼吸也是不正常的频率，整个人好看的要命，Kavin着实有点呆了。见对方愣愣地不再挣扎，Thyme继续道，</p><p> </p><p>       “接下来的话你听好了，我只说一遍，听懂了、还能呼吸就点点头。”</p><p> </p><p>       Kavin眼睛瞪得圆圆的，乖巧地点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>       “Okay. 第一，Gorya不是我女朋友，从前不是现在不是，以后也更不可能是。听起来有点蠢，解释起来也有点复杂，总之她原本只是我从网上雇来扮演我追求对象的陌生人，结果不知道为什么阴差阳错进了我们学校成了大家的同学。</p><p> </p><p>       第二，我们会一起出现在这里，是因为我拜托她陪我来给你找礼物。你说过的，艺术是无辜的，一会出去了你就给我乖乖地把那个烛台拿好，回去之后恭恭敬敬地摆在你的藏品架上，我在那对破烂里挑了半天，弄得一手灰！所以你明白了吗，我跟...这根本不是什么约会！我们俩每次见面本质上都是为了你！而且..而且我只和你约会过！”，</p><p> </p><p>       话说出口Thyme还有点不好意思，努力定了定神，不自在地舔了舔嘴唇又继续道，</p><p> </p><p>      “第三，我喜欢你，只喜欢你，从小到大、从头到尾都只有你，因为你总在女人堆里打转所以我才接受了你那个什么狗屁渣男一样的恋爱教学提议。打从一开始我就只是想多个理由单独和你呆在一起而已，可以名正言顺地拉着你做恋人之间才能做的事，就连利用别的女人让你吃醋这种蠢上天的损招也都是你这个混蛋告诉我的！</p><p> </p><p>       是，没错，我喜欢和你厮混，但我不想我们之间的关系仅仅停留在厮混上，我想随时随地可以拥抱你、吻你，不用总是战战兢兢地害怕被拒绝、被发现。我想在正常、熟悉的地方和你做爱，我希望时不时能和你一起在家里的床上醒来，而不是整天在酒吧卫生间的隔板、MJ家的地窖还有休息室的沙发这些奇奇怪怪、乱七八糟的地方操你。我要你停止撩拨别人，我要镜片后面这双漂亮眼睛只看我一个人，你要你清醒的时候、冷静的时候字正腔圆地说爱我，说你只要我，而不是在被我操得神志不清的时候喊我的名字，挠我的背，我要你...呀！干嘛舔我！？”</p><p> </p><p>       Kavin被Thyme一长段毫无逻辑的表白震得头脑发胀，男孩义正言辞的表白里夹着莫名其妙的荤话，和对这段关系的不安跟期许，Kavin怕自己如果再不说点什么，马上就会失去这颗滚烫到无以复加的真心。拼命挣扎着想从对方的钳制里摆脱出来，却怎么也使不上力，只好出其不意地狠狠添了Thyme的一下，趁着对方松手的空挡立马往下接话，</p><p> </p><p>      “第四，Kavin也喜欢Thyme，时间久到他自己也不知道是从什么时候开始的了，但他又傻又蠢，还是个胆小鬼，他怕行差踏错一步就会分崩离析。Kavin害怕自己给不了Thyme想要的，所以他也从来不问Thyme要的到底是什么，只顾着周旋，就算觉得自己没有资格，也想继续卑鄙地纠缠下去...</p><p> </p><p>       对不起，我不该一直做胆小鬼，我应该早点告诉你我喜欢你。我..我喜欢你陪我在陶艺间吃午餐，喜欢和你一起看乱七八糟的爱情片，喜欢你每次都跟着我来艺大，喜欢你呆头呆脑地吻我，我还喜欢..还喜欢你每次急吼吼脱我衣服的样子，温柔一点很好，粗暴的时候也不错..我保证！以后会常常带你回家，你想在我床上睡多久都可以..抱歉，我还以为你喜欢在陌生的地方寻找刺激..” Kavin越说越没底气，说到最后只剩下没有意义的哼哼。</p><p> </p><p>       Thyme愣愣地看着心上人，对方前半段的第三人称叙述方式多少有点绕人，叫他一时半会反应不过来发生了什么。</p><p> </p><p>       Kavin接受他的告白了是吗？好像是的。</p><p> </p><p>       Kavin在向他告白是吗？好像也没错。</p><p> </p><p>       疯狂跳动的脉搏像激烈的鼓点落在Thyme的耳膜上，他发誓他现在能清楚地感受到左心房和右心室上每一瓣肌肉的剧烈收缩，气道像哮喘病发作了似的被动闭合起来，感官瞬间变得有点扭曲，他感觉自己快要没法呼吸了。     </p><p> </p><p>      他需要一剂沙丁胺醇。</p><p> </p><p>      或者一个来自Kavin的吻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       深思熟虑从来不是Thyme的行事风格，低头捏住Kavin瘦削的下巴就是一个深吻。怀里男孩被突如其来的力量冲撞到，后脑勺不轻不重地磕在身后的墙上，下意识张嘴小声惊叫，却只是白白叫人钩住了舌头。激烈的唇齿纠缠让Kavin头脑发昏，只好紧紧地攀住Thyme的颈背，承受对方压倒性的进攻。Kavin突然感到腰间一凉，整齐塞进裤腰里的衬衫已经被对方一把扯出来，瞬间变得皱皱巴巴，手跟着便不安分的抚上自己的后腰，手指留恋的在裤腰边打转，明显不怀好意。</p><p> </p><p>      “唔..Thyme..不可以在这里！有人会来..唔..”</p><p> </p><p>       Thyme终于找回一点理智，强忍着不舍把Kavin松开，嘴唇分开时响地发出“啵”的一声。怀里的男孩头发和衣服都乱糟糟的，脸上是不正常的潮红，粉嘟嘟的嘴巴上泛着潋滟的水光，呼吸不稳，从头到脚仿佛都在告诉别人自己刚刚被蹂躏过的事实。</p><p> </p><p>       Thyme忍不住又低头亲了Kavin一口，开始手忙脚乱的帮人一起整理衣服，外套的最后一粒纽扣刚刚系上，门便被人从外边一把拉开。来人显然被吓了一跳，呆呆地立在原地不知是进是退，毕竟屋子里的气氛实在暧昧得有点诡异。</p><p> </p><p>      “抱歉，我们走错地方了，你忙。”</p><p> </p><p>       Kavin摸了摸鼻子有点心虚，道过歉牵了Thyme的手就低头向外冲，还不忘弯腰拾起孤零零等在门外等了好一会的烛台，又心疼地在衣服上蹭了蹭。拉着Thyme的左手下意识握得更紧了些，Kavin微笑着回头轻声道，</p><p> </p><p>       “愣着干嘛，快点走了.. 男朋友..”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       啊..所以我现在是Kavin的男朋友了吗？</p><p> </p><p>       Thyme咧着嘴呆乎乎的想到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>       tbc.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 尾声</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     <strong>  尾声</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>       说心里话，Thyme骨子里对美术馆和博物馆这样的地方一点好感没有，到处都是不懂装懂走马观花的看客和侃侃而谈自视甚高的蹩脚艺术家。不过Kavin的工作室恰巧就建在宇松美术馆背后的一大片花圃里，而那是他在世界上最喜欢的几个地方之一。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       工作室是座方方正正的简单平顶建筑，不算大，南北通透，安着两面巨大的钢窗，采光一流，东西两侧的砖墙外爬满了各式各样的藤曼绿植，和周遭融为一体，远远看上去更像是花圃里一间普普通通的温房。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       进门右手边是一长条与挑高的天花板相接的巨大展示架，将工作区域和休息区域巧妙地分隔开来。展架上头摆放的多是男孩的得意之作和他四处淘来的，或是廉价或是价值不菲的各式藏品，总之是个徒增清洁人员工作量的玩意儿。不过Thyme倒是对这面展示架颇有点革命感情，原因很简单 — 这一墙五花八门的瓶瓶罐罐里，让他藏了不知道多少东西：情人节没好意思送出去的袖扣、对方不小心被自己摔坏的CD碎片、自己偷偷去看了第二次第三次的Kavin个展的门票票根、喝多了以后写给对方的酸臭情诗...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       以至于时间久了，他本人也完全记不清哪只瓷器里藏了哪样见不得人的物件。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       但Thyme喜欢这间屋子最重要的原因，还是因为自己和Kavin之间所有荒唐的推拉和纠缠，都始于这里：第一次接吻、第一次吃醋争执、第一次帮对方“解决问题”，当然了，还有第一次做爱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       不过工作室的主人今天明显状态不佳，脸崩得紧紧的，“我不开心”四个大字气鼓鼓地冒着烟在男孩头顶循环滚动，Thyme看着觉得可爱又好笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       也是了，早上先是因为后半段温度没掌控好，烧坏了一件Kavin调釉上釉都花了很久的三脚波纹盘，原本应该泛着均匀石英光泽的盘子却出现了好几处不同程度的结块。长时间的准备调试和将近九个小时的烧制，结果却是功亏一篑，再加上Kavin原本又准备拿这件三脚盘当参赛作品，确实不得不令人泄气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       挥散不去的低气压持续笼罩在Kavin头上，终于在拉坏今天的第三个胚之后，男孩逐渐开始有点沉不住气了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Kavin一脚踩掉转盘的开关，从腿边的水桶里捞出海绵来草草擦了擦手，又小屁孩闹脾气似的猛地把海绵丢回桶里，铁质的水桶被砸得震动着发出一阵不大不小的闷响。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “这都今天第三个了！我这双破手就不该学陶艺！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       正在隔壁桌玩盘筑的Thyme闻声抬起头来，好笑的看着自己跟自己闹情绪的小笨蛋，</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       “你别忘了，你嘴里的那双破手可是上了600万的保险。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Kavin想想就觉得好笑，MJ前年送他的生日礼物，居然是一张郑重其事裱在相框里的高额投保书，像框外绑了一只巨大的蝴蝶结，右下角的受益人旁边还淡淡地用铅笔加上了Thyme的名字，笔迹一看就是MJ的，啧，可真是个天才。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       参赛作品六天后就要上交，deadline就在眼前，不管拉坏了几个胚，有多烦躁，该重来就得重来。Kavin用手腕推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，认命般地弯下腰从桌底的密封箱里又掏出一块未开封的泥料，准备从头再来。</p>
<p>Thyme那边传来悉悉索索的声响他也无暇顾及，一心眯着眼睛找泥块周身的塑封开口，摸索了半天也没找到，正准备低头换一块去，下巴却被一只湿漉漉冰冰凉的大手抬起，还没反应过来就被来人衔着唇瓣夺走了呼吸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       唔，心情一下缓和了一半。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “现在有没有好一点呀？”Thyme咧着嘴傻乎乎地放开Kavin，可爱地讨好问道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “...没有！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      死鸭子嘴硬，明明耳朵都红成那样了，还在假模假式地摆弄手上的无辜的泥料。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “那这样呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Thyme长手一伸，捞了把凳子过来，一屁股坐在Kavin身后，把人紧紧的揽在怀里，下巴重重的垛在Kavin肩上，边不怀好意地贴着对方耳语。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “拜托你能不能不要老想着玩《人鬼情未了》那套？已经2020年了喂！而且这样我以后工作的时候脑子里肯定会浮现奇怪的画面...嘶..你好烦！Thyme..快把手拿走..好凉啊..嗯..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Thyme懒得听对方的抱怨，直接把手伸进了男孩松松垮垮的裤腰里，他可太喜欢Kavin穿运动裤的日子了，实在是方便下手作案。Thyme刚在凉水里冲洗完的手掌在Kavin急剧升高的体温下逐渐回暖，坏心眼的大力揉搓让小Kavin很快精神起来，大Kavin却还在挣扎。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “能不能不要闹..没几天就是deadline了，我一定要做出件拿得出手的东西啊..Thyme..”，说着就要用泥乎乎的手去推身后的豺狼，却一下被人拦住。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “不许动，我这一身可都是全新的..你要做的就是乖乖坐好，等着被我服务，太紧绷的艺术家是做不出好作品的，你现在需要放松。放松，懂吗？”说着在对方脸上狠狠亲了一口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       平常总是耍花招的Kavin没由来的一下被男友迷了心窍，难得像只兔子似的乖乖巧巧不再乱动，任由Thyme边吻着自己的脖子边撸动起他这会儿已经全然硬了的分身。一只手单调的撸动显然不够展示对方帮自己“放松”的决心，男孩修长有力的左手也不甘示弱地加入战局，绕有耐心的把玩着Kavin身下沉重的囊袋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Thyme用余光注视着Kavin脸上的每一丝表情，忍不住坏心眼地故意打乱手上先前的节奏。男孩显然是个经不起逗弄的，原本就有些粗重的呼吸一下被搅乱成闷闷的呻吟，怀里的人像是急需安慰，转过头来拼命寻找那双熟悉的唇瓣。Thyme当然舍不得错过男友难得的索吻，一边熟练地抵开对方的齿关，一边不忘加快手中撸动的速度。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Kavin实在无法承受身后人给他两感带来的剧烈刺激，被人狠狠地啃咬着嘴唇呜咽一声射在了Thyme手里，连带着内裤和大腿一下都变得粘嗒嗒的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Kavin在Thyme怀里喘着粗气更加大力地回吻，好像在报答对方的举手之劳，Thyme被人吻得吃吃发笑，问道，</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “《人鬼情未了》其实也还挺带劲的对吗？ ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       只换来对方一句闷闷的“闭嘴”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       欸，谈恋爱可真好啊，Thyme第127次在心里感叹道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>       Fin.</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>